1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety wheel which is designed so that when air sealed within a tire is lost due to puncture of the tire or the like. The vehicle employing the invention may travel safely and easily, without hindrance to a repair shop or the like without replacement of the defective tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, it is extremely dangerous and actually difficult to replace a punctured tire on expressways, congested roads or the like when air is lost by reason of puncture of tire or for other reasons. Further, even on the roads on which the punctured tire may be replaced, such replacement of a tire is extremely troublesome.
Thus, even when sealed air within a tire is lost due to puncture of the tire or the like, if the vehicle can travel in that state safely and easily to the nearest repair shop or the like with a minimal damage to the tire, it is very convenient, because one need not to perform troublesome and time-consuming tire replacement.
In the past, various proposals have been made to provide for safety wheels in which a flat protector device, which is adapted to support the weight of the vehicle in place of air pressure within the tire when the latter is punctured, may be incorporated into the tire to secure the safe travel of the vehicle. In addition to the function peculiar to the flat protector device which can support the weight of the vehicle in place of air pressure within the tire, the flat protector devices of the prior art preferably possesses features which include: (a) the device is not light-weight so as to increase the weight of the vehicle as little as possible, (b) the prior devices failed to provide cushioning when the tire is supported so to damp the shock to the body of the vehicle, (c) the devices were not able to be easily incorporated and of less cost.